


Maybe It’s Time To Go Home

by deeeepsteep_ (roguefreyja)



Series: cd ~/ [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefreyja/pseuds/deeeepsteep_
Summary: It’s been three months. Three months in Budapest, three months since she last held Darlene. Three months for the two of them to process, to play with the boundaries of what it is between them. And it always comes back to this.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Series: cd ~/ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612642
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Maybe It’s Time To Go Home

“Darlene—“ The name rolls off her tongue sweetly, a soft hum in the still air of her apartment. The quiet stretches outward, seeps into the phone, and she can hear Darlene let out a breath.

“Yeah?” There’s that anticipation again, snaking into the syllables of Darlene’s reply.

It’s been three months. Three months in Budapest, three months since she last held Darlene. Three months for the two of them to process, to play with the boundaries of what it is between them. And it always comes back to this.

Dom blinks at the ceiling. Her heartbeat quickens, makes itself known by thudding against her ribs, rattling her nerves. “Um...” The quiet is deafening now. “It’s nothing.”

Silence, still. It’s far from nothing.

Then Darlene hums playfully. “It’s cute when you’re nervous.“

Dom’s cheeks flush with warmth, despite the thousands of miles between them.

“I miss you.” Darlene sighs the words into the phone, and Dom feels goosebumps prick along her forearms. “I wish...”

Silence again. Dom swallows hard.

“I wish I could touch you.” Dom finally manages, her voice softening with the admission. She hears Darlene sigh in response.

“You and me both, girl scout.”

She can practically hear Darlene’s smile in her voice, the knowing quirk of her lips. She would have laughed at the nickname, if it weren’t for the tension in between them, the electricity that buzzes in her limbs at the mutual admission.

Darlene already knows what Dom did with her interrogation video—that awkwardness is out in the open, so would it be so weird if they—

“You know, I think about you.” Darlene’s voice is breathy, and it snaps Dom’s attention into focus. She digs her teeth into her lower lip. Through the phone she hears rustling, then quiet again.

Warmth stirs in her, a different kind altogether then when Darlene made her blush awkwardly.

“ _Jesus H._ , Darlene.”

“Sorry, I didn’t—“ Darlene starts to backpedal, unsure, and Dom stops her.

“No, I-I think about you too.”

“Oh.” Darlene lets out a breath, relief spilling into a soft laugh. “I’m all for a self-imposed sabbatical, it’s just that there’s this smoking redhead that I can’t stop thinking about. Pretty distracting, you know.”

Dom smiles, chuckles under her breath. Darlene is so good at this. Grounding her when she is unsure, lightening her when she is too mired in her own bullshit. She thinks about Darlene’s eyes that night, pupils blown wide, gazing up at her from under those pretty long lashes. 

“Tell me what you think about?” Dom breathes the words into the phone.

Darlene makes an approving sound, and Dom can imagine her smile, more than a little smug.

“I think about how good you smell... your hair, and your clothes, and your bare skin. And when you want me.”

Dom’s body hums with sensory memories, hangs on the edge of Darlene’s every word. A hot rush of desire sweeps over her and settles between her thighs, familiar and aching.

“Jesus, Dom, I think about being between your legs and how hot and soft you were and the way you said my name.” Darlene’s voice is husky, barely more than a whisper.

“Darlene...”

She hears Darlene let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah?”

Dom’s heart thuds relentlessly against her ribs. Her hands itch to attend to the way her body responds to Darlene, to hearing her like this.

“Would it be weird if I touch myself while we’re talking?”

“No, babe.” She can hear that smile again. “I’d love that.”

Dom sighs, more heavily than she means to. She likes when Darlene calls her babe. Relief rushes over her, and then warmth, and she snakes one hand under the elastic of her pajama pants. Her fingers are cold against her skin.

“I’d do it myself if I could reach.” Darlene’s voice purrs through the phone, and Dom’s body shudders in response, nerve endings lighting up.

Dom smiles and closes her eyes, leans into the phone as if it were Darlene’s hand against her cheek instead. “But then you’d know how embarrassingly wet I am.”

Dom dips two fingers between her legs and slicks her arousal through her folds, up to her clit.

Darlene chuckles in her ear, low and sultry. “That’s not embarrassing, that’s a compliment.” There’s a pause, rustling, and then Darlene sighs. “Besides, I am too.”

Dom’s eyes flutter open, the ceiling terribly bland looking in comparison to what she imagines on the other end of the phone. She didn’t think this far ahead, didn’t imagine Darlene touching herself too.

“C’mon, girl scout, you’re not the only one all riled up and alone.”

Dom breathes out a laugh, swallows against the sudden nervousness she feels. “I’m glad.”

For a moment it’s silent, until Darlene sighs, then sucks in a ragged breath. “ _Fuck,_ Dom.”

Dom realizes she had paused, in her shock, but the sound of Darlene urges her fingers to move again. Darlene’s breathing and the way she says Dom’s name stokes a fire in her brighter than before, and her hips quiver under her own touch.

”I wish I could taste you right now.” Dom murmurs, emboldened by her haze of arousal. Darlene whimpers in response.

She remembers how surprised she had been that night, when Darlene ducked between her legs first thing. No hesitation, eager to lick Dom until she was fully satisfied. The memory is vivid and slick and hot, and fizzes beneath her skin in a way that makes her moan.

“Keep talking.” Darlene’s voice is breathy and eager, and Dom shivers at the thought of her focused, tense, so close.

Dom takes a deep breath, her cheeks burning. This isn’t her forte, but she started this, and she’s aching to see it through.

“I want to feel you against my mouth, Darlene, taste how much you want me.” Dom swallows thickly, slips two fingers into herself with a gasp. “And I’d touch myself while I do, because you turn me on so much.”

“Jesus, Dom—“ Darlene cuts herself off with a strangled gasp, her breath heavy against Dom’s ear.

The idea of going down on Darlene while she touches herself, and the reality of what they are doing together, right now, makes Dom’s head spin.

“I’m gonna come just thinking about you.” Dom pants into the phone, bucks her hips into her fingers desperately.

“ _Mmmmf_... fuck. I’m fucking—“ Darlene whines, her breath shuddering around another curse. It takes all of a couple seconds for Dom to realize she’s listening to Darlene come. Her body goes into overdrive, and she reaches for her clit, to get herself there _now_.

“Oh my god.” Darlene pants in her ear, and it’s almost like she’s there next to her.

“Yes—“ Dom whimpers and twists her hips into the pressure of her own fingers. “Darlene—“

For a few seconds Dom’s world goes white hot, overcome with her own orgasm. She drifts back to reality, to the sound of Darlene’s voice in her ear, and a warm, electric feeling buzzing through her body.

“—can’t wait to see your beautiful face when you come, babe.” Darlene is soft in her ear, and she hums a sigh of happiness.

Dom blinks open her eyes. Bland apartment ceiling, dim light from the street filtering through the curtains.

“Darlene?”

“Yeah?”

Dom sighs, and curls into the phone with a smile.

”I miss you too.”


End file.
